Mercedes Carrera
Page in Progress "The minor reported it to her family, and the family reported it to us. It’s very sickening that someone would do something like that to a child under the age of 10 years old.” ― San Bernardino County Sheriff’s Detective Donald Patton Mercedes Carrera is a Latin-American pornographic actress, suspected child molester, and engineer patriarchal gender traitor that strongly opposes the views of most internet feminists, especially those fighting against GamerGate and the sexual abuse of children. Despite having her brains fucked-out periodically, said organ manages to stay somewhat intact, unlike those belonging to subscribers of the ideology that views Princess Peach and lolicon as problematic. Like TJ, Milo Yiannopoulos, and Louis Le Vau, she also thinks stupid sex-negative feminists greatly exaggerate the harm of fucking kids and was arrested for sexually abusing her own daughter in February 2019. Mercedes has been DP'd a number of times. She also has made a few guest appearances on the Drunken Peasants Podcast. She also runs her own charity simply entitled, "The Porn Charity", which does just that: raises money through porn. Taking dicks for dimes. Sucking penises for pennies. Cumming for coins etc. Use this section to give greater details about the character's life. On DP Vs. Ryan Wiley Carrera and Drunken Peasants have tried to schedule a debate between Carrera and Ryan Wiley. Wiley pussied out (big surprise), as he is far too afraid of achieving sexual climax on air. On DP She first appeared as a guest on Episode 85 and was one of the most well received guests on the show. She then made a second appearance on Episode 104. Ben's Research "Been up all night 'researching' the videos of tonight's guest, Carrera . Our arms are tired, but we'll still do the show anyway.." ―Drunken Peasants Twitter before Episode 104.src Before Carrera was allowed on Episode 104, Ben had to run a background check to ascertain that she was qualified for the esteemed position of DP guest. He, and the rest of the fanbase, did copious amounts of "research" on her "qualifications". Ben's Conclusion "Oh feck yeah!" ―Ben If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. On Feminism Mercedes serves as the antithesis for Anita Sarkeesian. The fanbase is always excited to have her on the show; the fans value her thorough and nuanced opinions along with her stellar argumentation. Not only does she offer these great things, but she even has a sweet rack. She criticizes feminists' portrait of all women as a victims of a cisgender, white, patriarchal society. These same feminists argue that her opinion is irrelevant as they feel she has been brainwashed and implanted with "internalized misogyny". Quotes * "You could be Eskimo brothers with somebody's doll." - Mercedes * "It's very insulting to the legion of poor in history, men & women, to claim that inequity is a gendered issue. It's always been socioeconomic." - Carrera reinforces internalized misogyny. src Trivia * Mercedes has challenged Onision to a boxing match to see who's the bigger sexual predator. Onision has not responded. * Mercedes is just not just a pair of tits; she's also got a fine ass. * She once starred in a Jesus Porn. * Mercedes is the sexiest female on DP on the wiki's top ten. * She is a Spanish speaker, as displayed with her interaction with fans on Twitter. * Pedobear is her fursona. * Her favorite songs include "Expose Yourself to Kids" by GG Allin and "Hypocrite" by Jack Off Jill. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Sexy As Fuck Category:Allies Category:Guests Category:Atheists Category:Americans Category:Californians Category:Page in Progress